Letters, Postcards and Gifts
by evincis
Summary: Set during 'Agent Afloat'. Tony sends Ziva letters, postcards and gifts during the his stay on the Reagen. Bad summary. Please read and review.


Letters, Postcards and Gifts

4 days before 'Agent Afloat'. Friday evening.

**Ziva :** Are all these postcards from Tony ?

**Abby:** Yes.4 months or 30 cards of 'I miss you all.', 'I'm going crazy', 'I want to come back'.

**Ziva:** Great. I received only e-mails from McGee and you.

**Abby:** And letters, postcards and gifts from Tony.

**Ziva:** I didn't receive anything.

**Abby:** He sent you 135 letters, one everyday, 24 postcards, one every week. He was on dry land for a week and bought you many gifts that he sent you in a package.

**Ziva :** Where are they?

**Abby:** In the Israeli Embassy.

**Ziva:** How did they get there?

**Abby:** My guess is that you father didn't want you to read them. Officer Bashan must have kept them here.

**Ziva:** Why would he do that? Wait, I know why. He never liked the fact that Tony and I are close, although I assured him that we are only partners.

**Abby:** Obviously he does not agree. I don't either.

**Ziva:** What do you mean?

**Abby:** Ziva, these letters show that Tony really misses you and that he cares about you.

**Ziva:** Or that he had nothing to do and was trying to annoy me.

**Abby:** Or that he is in love with you. Ooops. I shouldn't have said that. Forget about it.

**Ziva:** Abby, what do you mean? That was a joke, right?

**Abby:** No. _She is embarrassed._ It is not a joke. But don't make me tell you more. I promised Tony that I wouldn't tell you anything.

**Ziva:** Abby, you have to tell me.

**Abby:** The night when the team was spread, we talked. He told me that he fell in love with you the day that you came in the bullpen. He said that his life changed that moment. He saw the opportunity to forget his feelings while he was with Jeanne, but didn't manage.

**Ziva:** Let's say, hypothetically, that I believe you. Why would he try to forget me?

**Abby:** He thought that you would never consider loving a man like him.

**Ziva:** What? I'm the one who was in love with…. _She stops as she realizes what she's saying._

**Abby:** You admitted it. Don't try to deny again.

**Ziva:** I won't. What should I do now?

**Abby:** First, you have to get your postcards. Then, wait for Gibbs to get Tony back, and tell him that you love him.

**Ziva:** I don't know if I can.

**Abby:** You can and you will. Go now.

**Ziva:** Ok.

_Ziva'__s apartment later that night_

_She opens the first letter:_

_**Day one**_

_**Dear Ziva,**_

_**I'm going crazy here. I'm on a ship, for goddess sake. I miss everyone: I even miss Gibbs's head slaps, Ducky's never finishing stories, Probie's geek speaking, our bickering in the squad room.**_

_**I'll write to you tomorrow.**_

_**You partner Tony.**_

She smiles and openes the next letter.

_**Day 2**_

_**Dear Ziva,**_

_**I'm stuck with paperwork: no field. I'm going crazy. I just might jump overboard one day.**_

_**You can't imagine how mich I would like you to be here. Not that I want you to be the only cop in a crew of 5,000. It's just that I wanted to have someone I care about here. Yeah, I care about you Zi, I said it.**_

_**I write tomorrow**_

_**Kiss**_

_**You no longer partner Tony**_

The letters are longer and longer. Everyone of them, expresses Tony's feelings more and more, but don't say anything specific.

Until she reaches:

_**Day 50**_

_**Dear Ziva,**_

_**I had an awful dream last night. You were far away, crying, and I was here unable to help you. I just realized how much I loved you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU. I want to go up there and shout it so every sailor, every guy on a fishing boat, every fish hears me. **_

_**Probably, you will never read that letter. But I just needed to say it.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Tony**_

Now she is crying. Like she had been crying that day. He had felt it.

She finished the letters. Everyone of them finished with "I love you", "I'm crazy about you", "I don't imagine myself living without you"…The last one is from a week ago. Two days before she got back to the US: the night when her cover in Morocco was blown.

_**Dear Zi,**_

_**I had the worst dream in the world. You were in a bar, I think. You were singing a beautiful song. Everything seemed calm, too calm maybe. Something was fishy**__**. Just then, a bomb exploded. Then everything was like in a movie, you know: slow motion. I felt the urge to help you. I couldn't. And suddenly … I was in your body. I was trying to give you my strength. I saw a guy, a doctor approach me I mean you, and I … I woke up.**_

_**Please, Zi, tell me that you are ok. **_

_**I love you**_

_**Tony**_

_**P.S. I think that I now know the meaning of having a soul mate.**_

_She had felt him help her that night. _She cries a few more minutes, and started to read the cards.

They are very similar to the letters: full of "I love you", "I miss you" and "I hope to see you soon". Tony has drawn hearts everywhere.

There was a box with presents. She opens it. It contains a beautiful dress, a headband, a golden armband, and another little velvet box. Ziva opens it. She reads "To my soul mate, to woman I hope the marry one day" written on the inside of the cover and a magnificent diamond ring. She stays looking at the ring for a half an hour. Suddenly she realizes that she hasn't slept all night and that it is time to go to work. She gets dressed and drives to the Navy yard.

3 days later, we all know what happens in the beginning of 'Agent Afloat'.

_Next Day in Cartagena_

**Tony**_ on the phone:_ When are they going to get here?

**Gibbs:** Already have.

**Ziva:** Nice ten. _He doesn't need to know about the letters, for now._

Tony turns around and realizes that Ziva and Gibbs are there, looking at him. He doesn't even have clue that Ziva has read the letters.

(AN/ The episode continues as it is on the show. I'm just changing this)

Ziva sees the pictures of herself on Tony's wall. They argue about them. Then she remembers that one of them was crumpled up. As if Tony had held it in his hand many times.

Later, when they fly back to DC, Ziva falls asleep on Tony's shoulder in the plane. She hasn't slept for to nights and now she finds a comfortable pillow. Gibbs is asleep too. Tony can't close his eyes. He looks at the woman sleeping on his shoulder and kisses her on the head.

After Tony is affected to Gibbs' team again, he notices an envelope on Ziva's desk. He recognizes it as the letter he wrote to her a week ago. The rest were probably still travelling. _Wait, she has the last letter? She's read the letters. O My God? I'm in trouble._ Tony thought.

Ziva sees him looking the letter and looks at him.

**Ziva:** I think that we need to talk.

**Tony:** I think too.

**Ziva:** My place, tonight?

**Tony:** I'll be there in an hour.

_An hour later, Ziva'__s place_

Tony knocks on the door, a bouquet of roses in his hand. Ziva opens. She is wearing the dress and the armband that Tony has sent her.

**Tony:** Wow. I….I… you look wonderful. How did you get it?

**Ziva:** Enter and I will explain.

**Tony:** Oh. I almost forgot: these are for you.

**Ziva:** Thanks, Tony. There are beautiful. Have a seat. I've cooked lasagne.

**Tony:** Mhm. Like old times, when Gibbs was in Mexico.

**Ziva:** Yes.

**Tony:** Leave the food for now. I need to know how you got the letters and the gifts and if you have read everything.

**Ziva:** Every single word. They are in my room. Officer Bashan kept everything. I read them two days ago.

**Tony:** I'm dad, right.

**Ziva:** Not at all. I know the truth about your feelings. Now it is your turn to know mine.

She approaches him and they kiss softly.

**Tony:** Are you serious?

**Ziva:** Yes.I felt you the day the bomb went off in Morocco. I was weak and suddenly I felt a strength in me. Somebody was helping me. Now I know that it was you.

**Tony:** I'd do anything for you. I love you.

**Ziva:** I love you too.

Tony sees the velvet box on the table.

**Tony:** Did you like the ring?

**Ziva:** It is gorgeous.

**Tony:** It would look even more gorgeous on your finger.

**Ziva:**Then put it were it belongs.

Tony looks at her surprised. She nods. He picks the box.

**Tony:** Don't think that I'm rushing things. I just feel it' the right thing to do. A wise man said that to get married doesn't mean to find somebody to live with, but somebody you can't live without. And during these months on the ship, I realized that I couldn't live without you.

He drops to one knee.

**Tony:** Ziva David will you marry me.

**Ziva:** I told you, put the ring were it belongs.

**Tony:** Is that a 'Yes'

**Ziva:** I definitely think so. Mr DiNozzo.

He puts the ring on her finger. They kiss.

**Tony:** You look beautiful. I was sure that the dress would fit you.

**Ziva:** And you didn't imagine me without it.

**Tony:** Nooo, why would you think so…. Ok, what if I did?

**Ziva:** You get to see if your fantasy was right?

With that he carries her to the bedroom.

THE END

AN/ Please, review, even if you didn't like it. I'd like to know what you thought about it.


End file.
